


Jearmin Smut

by Palipitoad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I wrote this at like 3 am lmao, M/M, Smut, hope y'all like it!, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palipitoad/pseuds/Palipitoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) sexy times with Jean and Armin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jearmin Smut

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm still alive! I wanted to try to make a smutty fanfic, so I just went ahead and skipped to the sex scene. Maybe I'll do a fully written, full story smut fic one day. Also, to the people wondering if I'm still working on my last chapter of my Jearmin fanfic, yes, I'm working on it. I don't know when it'll be out, be patient please!! (I wrote this at like 3 in the morning, if there are any errors or something, now ya know)

Jean took Armin’s hands and looked deep into his eyes. “Armin, I…. I love you”. Armin’s eyes widend. He never imagined Jean felt the same way. He tried his best to keep his composure, but he couldn’t keep his tears from spilling. He let Jean’s hands go and placed his hands quickly over his face, trying to hide his overwhelming emotions. They weren’t tears of sadness, of course, they were tears of happiness. Jean didn’t know this, however. “W-Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?”, he said as put his hands on Armin’s shoulders, trying his best to stop him from crying. Armin slowly pulled his hands away from his face and looked at Jean, revealing he wasn’t just hiding his tears, but also a smile and a face flushed red. His tears contrasted his smile as they glimmered in the lights of the Jean’s bedroom. “I-I’m just so happy”, he said in a shrilly, stuttering voice. Jean’s worry suddenly turned into relieve. He guided his hand towards Armin’s face, rubbing away the fresh tears of the young blond’s face, as he cupped Armin’s face with his warm, big hands. Armin gently placed his smaller hand over Jean’s, looking straight into his eyes.

“Well?”, Jean looked at Armin with a sly expression on his face. “Well, what?”, Armin giggled, his eyes begging to look red and puffy from crying. Jean’s expression faded into a more gentle one as he said, “Do you love me too?”. Armin was slightly taken back by his bold words. Although Armin knew he loved him, he was scared of outright saying it. He was scared of commitment, he was scared of showing “weakness”. “I…”, his throat felt dry as he tried to confess his feelings. “I…. love….”, he paused, took a deep breath and confidently looked Jean in his eyes. “I love you, Jean”. Realization hit him and Jean began to tear up just like Armin. A faint smirk appeared on his face as he moved closer to Armin, closing his eyes. Armin followed as their lips came closer and closer. He felt a deep red blush appear on his cheeks when their lips softly collided. He gradually wrapped his arms around Jean’s body, clinging on to it tightly. Jean’s lips were soft, just like Armin had imagined. It felt amazing kissing Jean like that. Although he was inexperienced, Armin tried his best to make the experience good for the both of them. He let Jean lead, of course. They started of very slowly, but after getting used to it, they both let their instincts drive them as they got more ‘heavy’. Jean’s tongue slipped into Armin’s mouth and started moving around, their tongues frequently, yet softly colliding. Jean’s hands moved from Armin’s shoulders slowly to his thighs. He pulled him closer, as they both started to slowly and rhythmically buck towards each other. “Ah… Jean…”, he let out under their collective soft moans. Both of them could barely talk as they passionately kissed each other, all they could do was moan. Armin felt Jean’s hand slowly rubbing his thighs. One of his hands went up Armin’s shirt, feeling him up, his hands gliding across his smooth, soft chest. 

Armin let out a loud moan and quickly pulled away from the kiss, looking away from Jean with his face being even redder than before, obviously startling Jean. He pulled back the hand near Armin’s crotch and used it to tightly press Armin against him. He moved his mouth towards the blond’s ear and whispered, “My parents aren’t home”, with his hand still on Armin’s chest. “And I love it when I hear you moan”, he said as they moved towards each other to continue their kissing. “You’re so embarrassing”, Armin mouthed through their passionate kiss, the only response he got was a mischievous smirk and a giggle, even though Jean was just as embarrassed as Armin was. They went at it again, this time Armin moaned louder. “I….”, Armin started. “I wanna do it, Jean”. “Me too”, he answered. He slowly moved his hands down Armin’s boxers, pulled them down slightly and started feeling up Armin’s ass. He softly squeezed it and circled his fingers around Armin’s entrance, which made his partner pant and moan. They crawled onto the bed, Armin underneath Jean. They continued kissing until Jean stopped and pulled down his trousers and his boxers. He pulled down his boxer and his dick sprang up. Armin stared at Jean’s huge erection, but not for long. He positioned his hands on Armin’s pants and look deep into his eyes. “Are you sure you wanna do this?”, Armin was surprised with Jean’s concern, but that surprise quickly turned back into embarrassment. “If it’s with you, yeah”, He said, covering his face with his arms. His partner nodded and pulled down Armin’s trousers and boxers while still laying on the bed. 

Jean grabbed lubricant from one of his desk drawers. He probably kept it in there for ‘special occasions’ like these. He popped off the cap and put some on his fingers and said, “Are you ready?”, putting the small bottle aside. “Yeah,” Armin replied with his eyes almost shut and his arm trying to hide his face. Jean opened Armin’s legs and used his hands to reveal his entrance. Jean slowly put one finger in Armin's ass. Armin was startled from the strange sensation, it was a combination of pain and pleasure. Jean’s finger got in all the way and he started moving back and forth. Now all the pain seeped away and was replaced with more pleasure. He moaned as Jean kept going faster and adding fingers. One finger, two fingers, three fingers. He stopped with the third finger and pulled them out. “Ah, Jean…. I want more….”, he said while panting as he slowly removed his arms from his face. “Then you’ll have to beg for it”, Jean said, teasing his lover. He put more lube on his hands and started rubbing his cock. He moved his member towards Armin’s ass, the tip of Jean’s thick cock placed right at Armin’s entrance.

“Beg”, he repeated, this time more demanding. Armin gave up even trying to tell Jean that he was a huge pervert. He submitted to him and said, “P-Please, just hurry up and…. put it…… in me”. Shortly after, Armin felt Jean pressing the tip of his cock harder against his entrance. The top’s member slowly slipped fully into his partner, which made Armin flinch. Jean starting bucking and increasing his tempo. It started off very slowly, but eventually he was frantically pounding into his lover without mercy. Armin quickly grabbed onto the bed sheets, his moans and panting mixing with Jean’s. Every time Jean hit Armin’s prostate, Armin felt a wave of pleasure, a strange sense of greed. He wanted Jean to do him harder and harder and harder. He wanted Jean to claim him as his own. Jean grabbed Armin and flipped him on to his hand and knees. He grabbed at his blond hair and laid one hand on Armin’s slender hips as he resumed doing him. Armin could barely keep his balance, his legs and arms began to feel wobbly from all the adrenaline, but he felt himself inching closer to the edge. “I’m gonna….. come…..”, he said under his ragged, hot breath. “Me too”, Jean groaned. Closer and closer, the excitement and ecstasy building up, the scent of sweat and hormones mixing to an almost intoxicating concoction, the sweet sense of release. Thoughts and emotions swirled through Armin’s head as he felt himself getting closer and closer to coming. Then, a heavy moan escaped his mouth as he felt come gush from the head of his cock, load after load after load. Jean followed soon after, his come filling up Armin’s hole.

They collapsed next to each other onto the bed, panting heavily. They said nothing, they just looked into each other’s eyes, smiled and continued making out, this time not as heavy as the last. Slowly, Armin felt his eyelids grow heavy, he tried to fight it, but it was getting pretty late. Mid-kiss, Armin surrendered to his ever so heavy eyelids and fell asleep, hoping Jean wouldn’t mind it. Jean noticed and pulled away, flashing Armin a quick smile. “Good night”.


End file.
